


Another trip to SI

by CarolineTheCat



Series: SI disaster [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Clint Barton is a Little Shit, Field Trip, Flash Thompson Bullies Peter Parker, Hurt Peter Parker, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Other, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Peter is tired of Tony's shit, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23042497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolineTheCat/pseuds/CarolineTheCat
Summary: Another trip to Stark Industries because why not?
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker & Academic Decathlon Team (Spider-Man: Homecoming), Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: SI disaster [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683136
Comments: 19
Kudos: 596





	Another trip to SI

**Author's Note:**

> I found this on my computer and laughed at the screen a few times. Hope you enjoy.

Peter was not having a good day. He was late for classes, Flash was being well…Flash and it was only half of his school day. When he fought it couldn’t get any worse, Mr. Harrington gave him and his decathlon team a permission paper for the field trip.

“Okay listen, guys! Tomorrow we’ll be going to Stark Industries!”

Everyone on the team started to murmur in excitement. Everyone except for Peter. Ned turn to his best friend whispering:

“Dude this is so awesome! Do you think we’ll be meeting the Avengers?”

Peter was devastated. He was sure that all of this was Tony’s idea. He was 100% sure that his mentor will embarrass him in front of everyone.

“I don’t know man, but if it’s Tony’s idea I think they’ll gang-up on me” Peter replied.

“Yo! Penis! Finally, your lies about the internship will be exposed!”

“Shut up dipshit,” said MJ who was sitting in the corner with a book in her hand.

“Ekhem” Mr. Harrison coughed. “As I was saying: you need to bring this permission tomorrow to me before we head-off to SI. And now you’re all dismissed!”

As everyone was chattering happily over a trip to the SI, Peter screamed internally.

He has to speak with his mentor about this.

***

Tony was tinkering in his lab when his A.I pulled him out of his thoughts.

“Boss, Peter’s coming to the lab. He seems to be in distress.” Tony only chuckled on this comment.

“Of course he is”

“Tony what in the actual fuck do you think you’ve done,” said Peter entering the lab.

“Language, kid. I thought it would be a good idea since your decathlon team won in DC. And don’t blame me. Blame Pepper. She was the one to prepare this trip for your team”

Peter sighs silently making a note to himself to talk to Pepper.

“Just don’t embarrass me tomorrow. Please.”

Tony looked at his spider-kid with an evil smirk.

“You know I can’t do that”

***

The trip was on Friday. And Friday was the only day in the week where all of the Avengers were at the Stark Tower.

“Ready to be exposed Parker?” said Flash.

“Shut up Flash” Peter replied. He knew that nobody except Ned and MJ believed in his internship. Even Mr. Harrison thought it’s a lie.

“Welcome to SI Mid-Tech! My name is Susan and today I’ll be your tour guide! Please, follow me”

Everyone followed a girl looking with awe at everything that was happening in the lobby.

“Now every one of you will be handed a badge. There are 5 levels of clearance: one for visitors, two for janitors and simple employees, three for interns and scientists, four for the Avengers and level five for Mr. and Mrs. Stark and few trusted people. Any questions?”

Cindy put her hand up.

“Yes?”

“Why the Avengers have only level four?”

Susan smiled at that question.

“That’s because some of the labs have really dangerous equipment and as Mr. Stark once said ‘I can’t let those morons blow up my tower’”

Everyone laughed at that comment. Peter was there when Tony said this phrase. Avengers level four was mostly Clint’s fault because he went to Tony’s private lab and wrap it in Christmas paper.

“Okay! Now that everyone has their badge…”

“Penis doesn’t have one!”

Peter just rolled his eyes at Flash’s stupid nickname. Susan raised an eyebrow but when she finally saw Peter she smiled.

“Hey, Pete! I didn’t know you would be here today! I think you have your pass?”

“Hey Su! Yeah FRIDAY have it covered” he said.

“Why are you lying Parker?” said Flash angrily. “We all know that you don’t know Tony Stark and you don’t have an internship here”

“Excuse me? Peter is Mr. Stark’s personal intern and he worked with us on several occasions. So please let’s stop this nonsense and go on with the tour” Susan replied her voice cold. Flash looked at her then he put his eyes on Peter with a dead look in his eyes. Today was the last day of Parker’s luck. Flash and his “friend” looked forward to that.

When most of Peter’s classmates went to security gate Susan asked him:

“He isn’t bothering you, Pete?”

“It’s okay Susan. I can handle him just don’t tell Mr. Stark about this. You know him” Peter said.

“Hmm…” Susan slowly nodded. ”Okay but if this keeps going I’ll have to alert Boss. You know the rules.”

“Thank you,” he said.

They joined the decathlon team. When Susan went through the security gate, they all heard an announcement:

“Susan Wayne level three: intern BioDep. Welcome back Susan”

Ned was overexcited. He was at the Tower more than once but his reactions are always the same. The team burst with exciting chatters.

“That was FRIDAY Mr. Stark personal A.I that has control over Tower. When you go through this gate she’ll be announcing your ID. You can’t lose it at all cost because if she catches someone without his ID, she’ll raise an alarm is that clear?”

All of the team nodded. Susan smiled seeing that Mid-Tech was following her instructions.

“Off you go!”

Of course Flash was the first to go through the gate.

“Eugene Thompson level one: guest. Welcome to SI” FRIDAY said.

He was standing there with a proud look waiting for his teammates to join him.

“Ned Leeds level one: visitor. Welcome back Ned”

“Thanks, FRIDAY” he replied with a smile on his face. Flash stared at him like he was some sort of exhibit.

The last one to go through was Peter. He sighs praying that Tony didn’t mess up with FRIDAY to embarrass him.

“Peter Parker level five. Welcome back Peter you come back early. Do I have to inform Boss?”

“No, but thanks Fri. I’m here on a field trip” Peter said quietly seeing all of his teammates with Mr. Harrison looked shocked.

“Understood. Boss said his plan is in motion. Enjoy your trip, Peter”

Peter groaned.

“I’ll try. Thanks, Fri”

***

The first part of the trip went smoothly. Peter didn’t have to deal with Flash’s stupid comments. But down his spine, he felt that something will be terribly wrong really soon.

“Okay, guys! We’re heading to Dr. Banner’s lab for little Q&A!” Susan said. Everyone seems to be over the moon hearing that information.

“How are you holding up dude?” Ned asked.

“Quite good actually. Flash isn’t being a jerk, Tony is weirdly quiet and Bruce is a really nice guy, you’ll love him”

“Dude I still can’t believe that you call freakin’ Avengers by their names,” Ned said with an excited voice. “You think you can introduce me?”

“Ned you know almost every Avenger. Actually, you haven’t met only Bruce and Steve”

“I know, I know but this is so cool!”

Peter laughed. He loved how his friend was like a ball of pure excitement.

When they entered the lab, Bruce was already there working with some formula on his screen.

“Dr. Banner we have this tour over here and they wanted to ask you some questions”

Bruce smiled seeing his favorite nephew in the crowd of kids.

“Sure not a problem. What do you want to know?” he said.

There were a bunch of hands raised. Bruce picked one girl who was standing closest to him.

“I was wondering what were you doing when we entered the lab,” she said.

“I was checking some formulas for a new medication for Spider-man and waiting for Peter here” he pointed at the teen who was screaming internally. There were another bunch of ‘uh's and aah's. Peter came to Bruce looking at the formula they were working on since last month.

“What do you think Peter?” Bruce asked.

Peter was looking through all of the formulae with a smile on his face. Finally, he will have some meds that’ll be actually working.

“That’s perfect but I think you should try to make this…” Peter pointed at some line ”…double”

“Will do. Thanks, Pete”

“What the fuck was that?!”

Everyone turned around to see Flash with an angry look on his face.

“How this jackass works with fuckin’ Bruce Banner?!”

Peter facepalmed. Bruce was too stunned to say anything and Susan was really pissed.

“One more warning Mr. Thompson and I will remove you from this building. Understood?”

Flash looked at Susan nodding. He couldn’t afford to let this plan fall. Not now when he’s so close. Peter was amazed that Susan can be that terrifying.

“Let’s go then!” she said cheerily.

As his teammates were leaving, Peter was stopped by Bruce.

“Peter you have to tell Tony about this.”

“No,” Peter said. “No, I can’t and you know why. Tony will kill him with cold blood”

“As you wish” Bruce sighed. “but tell me if he bothers you again okay?”

Peter smiled.

“Sure thing. One more question: do you know what he planned for me?”

Bruce laughed.

“I think you’ll find out soon enough. You don’t have to worry about Tony though. You should be more concerned about Clint”

“ _Fuck_ ”

***

Avengers training room. Peter spends a lot of time here, training with Nat, Clint, and Steve when he’s around. As he suspected when they went to the room Clint with Nat was waiting there with an eat-shitting grin on their faces.

“I’m so screwed,” Peter said quietly to Ned.

“OH MY GOD!”

All decathlon team went nuts over two assassins. Susan seemed to be amazed too.

“ **PETEY-PIE HERE YOU ARE COME TO YOUR FAVOURITE UNCLE** ”

Peter groaned as he went to Clint and Nat.

“Hey Clint, hey Tasha,” he said but his look was saying ‘ _you’re so dead Barton_ ’

“How do you know Penis Parker?” said Flash with disbelief on his face.

“Well…” Clint started.” He’s Stark’s personal intern and he trains here with us from time to time. But I don’t like how you called him kid”

Everyone gasped looking at Peter with their mouth half-open forgetting about Clint’s comment over Flash’s behavior.

“Wow, Peter… You didn’t mention that when you tell me about your… em internship” said Mr. Harrington.

“Well, I’m training here sometimes to learn basic self-defense. Being Mr. Stark’s intern requires some abilities that I cannot tell about”

As Peter was explaining his internship to others, the eyes of Nat and Clint landed on Flash who was looking ready to kill someone.

“Peter can I grab you for a sec?” asked Nat.

She pulled him out of the room with concerned eyes.

“Who is this dick and why you didn’t tell me about him bullying you?”

Peter sighed. Same again.

“I’m handling it, Nat. I’m fine really!”

“Does Tony know?” she asked but seeing Peter’s face she already knew the answer.

“Peter you have to tell him! This kid is looking like he’s ready to tear you apart!”

“I can handle him, Nat. He can’t hurt me you know I heal too fast”

“That’s not the point! What if he has something to really hurt you?! He looks like he wants to kill you!”

“It’s Flash. He didn’t get physical at me ever. And I don’t think he will. He just likes talking about being ‘super-cool’” Peter said.

Natasha looked at Peter and said firmly:

“If he touches you or even looks at you the wrong way, I’ll kill him”

Peter pulled her into a hug.

“Thanks Nat, but you really overreacting”

As soon as the tour leaves the training room, Nat pulled out her phone texting to Tony.

_I think we have a problem. I’ll see you in five._

***

When Tony saw a text from Natasha he thought that Clint did something stupid again. He heard her entering the lab.

“So, what Barton did? Please don’t tell me he wraps my labs again…”

“Someone is bullying Peter”

Tony dropped his tools instantly paying full attention to Natasha.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

“I don’t know Tony. His tour was in the training room and when we tried to embarrass Peter some kid called him ‘Penis Parker’ and was staring at him with the dead look. I know that look, Tony. I think he will try to do something to him”

Tony was furious. How some little brat even thought about bullying his kid. When Tony was about to say something, he was stopped by FRIDAY.

“Boss it appears that Peter’s vitals are dropping quickly”

Nat looked at Tony.

“Fri where is he?!” Tony shouted.

“He seems to be in this building but I cannot find an exact place”

Tony’s face went pale. It wasn’t good. He felt his fear and anxiety building within him _oh God Peter’s hurt and I can’t find him, he’s probably dead and it’s my fault, and somebody hacked the building…_

“Tony I need you to breathe for me”

He heard Nat’s voice. Trying to calm down, something came to his mind.

“Nat. Someone hacked FRIDAY to hide Peter’s location. I think someone is helping this bully. We need to gather a team. Please go to Peter’s tour and try to find him”

“On it,” she said.” And you?”

“I’m going to kick some asses and save my son. FRIDAY put _Angry parent protocol_ on a roll”

“Yes, Boss”

***

After Peter hugged Nat, the tour went to the cafeteria.

“Okay, guys! You have about a one-hour lunch break. Your meals are on SI. Present from Boss” Susan said.

The decathlon team went for their food. MJ, Ned, and Peter were sitting at the table near the corridor.

“This is like the best field trip ever!” Ned said. MJ rolled her eyes but Peter could saw a small smile on her face.

“I can’t wait for this trip to be over. I really want to spend the rest of the day in Tony’s lab. I have some web-shooters to finish”

All three of them were chatting but suddenly Peter’s spider-sense was tingling. Something was off.

“Guys, can you cover me up? Something’s off” Peter whispered.

“You can count on us. You have your suit?” MJ asked. Peter nodded.

“Okay. And that weird thing that Ned made for you?”

Peter pulled out a small device. It looked simple, but it can pinpoint his location to Ned if they were separated. Ned made this for Peter’s birthday after he couldn’t find him when he was having a nasty case of sensory overload.

“Yep. Stay close. Don’t come after me and if something bad happened, alert Mr. Stark.” Peter said and run off to the corridor.

“Did he just said ‘ _alert Mr. Stark_ ’?” Ned said disbelievingly.

“Maybe he’s growing as a person.” MJ shrugged.

***

Peter cursed at himself. He thought he had the suit but he forgot that his nanotech was in Tony’s lab since yesterday. He only has his web-shooters. He was alone. It was really bad.

His spider-sense makes him come to the conference room on the 90’ floor. When he went through the door, he felt a hard kick to his ribs. Peter cursed hearing the ribs cracking.

“Not so fast Parker”

Peter turned around to see Flash but behind him was someone else. He knew this guy. Oh God, he was so screwed. Behind Flash stood Justin Hammer.

“Hello, Mr. Parker.” He said locking the door.

“Wow, Justin Hammer. I thought you were in jail” Peter said. Flash wanted to kick him again but was stopped by Hammer.

“Sarcastic as your mentor. But that’s a big no-no boy” he pulled out a small syringe and quickly inject its content in Peter’s neck. Suddenly he felt his body went numb.

“I know what you can do Parker,” said Hammer. ”I saw the footage from the training room. I was waiting for a perfect chance to get here. Your friend over there wanted revenge on you so I guess we had the same goal. And now. Tell me all of Stark’s passwords and access codes to Iron man suits”

“Fuck you,” Peter said. Flash teased him making him scream. Peter tossed in agony trying not to cry.

“We have one hour before your tour end lunch and this A.I for a reboot,” Hammer said. “Let’s have a little fun, shall we?”

***

When Ned and MJ saw Nat and the whole Avengers team in the cafeteria they knew something went terribly wrong.

“Ned!” Nat said running to him and MJ. “Where’s Peter?”

“He felt something and left quite a while ago”

“Shit” Nat cursed. When they heard excited screams they knew that Tony Stark was also here.

“I couldn’t find him anywhere. Even with _AP protocol_ ” he said his voice shaking. He was scared. Peter was out there and someone was hurting him and he couldn’t do anything.

“When he left?” Nat asked MJ.

“About thirty minutes ago” she replied.

Tony was frustrated.

“Susan take this tour to the lobby except for MJ and Ned here. Code red”

Susan instantly stands up and takes confused kids with Mr. Harrison to the lobby.

“Fri how long for the complete reboot?”

“About twenty minutes sir”

“Fuck. That’s too long!” he screamed.

“Ned,” MJ said quietly. “Device. It’s on?”

Ned looked at his small device and seeing green light he said:

“Shit it’s working! Mr. Stark, I know how to find Peter!”

Tony takes the device from Ned’s hand.

“Team. Let’s save our kid”

***

The past half an hour was agony for Peter. Hammer asked him questions about Tony while cutting him with a knife. The teenager was weak, barely moving. He saw Flash in the corner with fear in his eyes. Bully didn’t think that Hammer would go that far.

“Come on Parker. _Give_. **Me**. **_ACCESS CODES!_** ” Justin roared digging his knife in Peter’s shoulder. The boy smiled weakly looking Hammer in dead in the eye.

“I said that once. I’ll say it again. Fuck. You”

Hammer kicked Peter in his already broken ribs. The teen thought he was going to die.

“ ** _STAY AWAY FROM MY SON HAMMER!_** ”

Peter heard screams. The voice was familiar. When someone touches him on the right shoulder he flinched.

“Shh, it’s okay Peter. I’ve got you”

 _Tony_. Peter said but words didn’t come out of his mouth. The last thing he saw, was Tony cradling him in his arms.

***

Tony will never forget that scene. Peter lying in the pool of his own blood, barely conscious. Justin Hammer staying next to him ready to end his job. Mechanics blood run cold as he furiously yelled:

“ ** _STAY AWAY FROM MY SON HAMMER!_** ”

Tony let his team finish the job. He went straight to Peter.

“Fri his vitals. _NOW_!”

“Several broken ribs, internal bleeding, mild concussion, sprained ankle, stabbed shoulder, multiple cuts all over the body and trace of electrocution”

Tony’s heart dropped. Yet again someone was hurt because of him. Then he felt Peter move.

“Shh, it’s okay Peter. I’ve got you” Tony said softly. When he was cradling Peter in his arms, the boy went limp. He took him to the medbay praying that Peter will be alright.

***

Peter woke up to the sound of quiet beeping. Teenager groaned quietly trying to sit.

“You shouldn’t be moving Pete”

Next to him was Tony. Dark circles around his eyes, messy hair and shitload of coffee cups.

“Y-you look like shit,” Peter said with a weak smile.

“Better look at yourself, kid” Tony replied sadly.

“How long I was out?”

“Whole week. You scared a shit out of Ned and MJ. I’m glad that I didn’t let them see you right after…” Tony’s voice broke down.

“Tony stop,” Peter said.” I know what you’re thinking. It’s not your fault”

“Hammer was trying to get to me through you. He _tortured you_ , Peter. I-I can’t…”

“Stop,” Peter said again hugging Tony. ”You didn’t know. I should have listened to Nat. I should have been more careful”

Tears started to drop from Tony’s eyes. Before he could even react he was quietly sobbing.

“I thought I lost you. When I saw you in that damn conference room I really thought I lost you”

Peter draw small circles on Tony’s back.

“It’s okay Tony. I’m fine. Within the next two weeks, I’ll start to irritate you again”

Mechanic chuckled.

“I love you, kid”

“I love you too, Tony”

They’re not fine. But they will be.

**Author's Note:**

> I think about writing prequel and sequel for this. What do you think? Let me know in the comments ;)  
> EDIT: I made a sequel! Check it out ;)


End file.
